It's a Love Story
by clumsy23
Summary: ALL HUMAN. A mix of the story "Romeo and Julliet" and Taylor Swift's "Love Story". Bella and Edward as the children of two fighting companies-are they meant for each other? A bit OOC? HAitus
1. Prologue

**SO, this is my new story that I've been working on. Hope you like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is my copy of Twilight. **

Two feuding companies,

Long forgotten the reason of,

When their two children meet,

With their destnies intertwined,

Will they end the war with peace and blood.

**So, this is basically all I have for now. I'll try to update soon! :D **


	2. A Note

**Just puting it out there, if anybody has basically the same story-type as I do and had it before me, I had no knowledge of it. So feel free to PM me or send me a review. Thanks! :) **


	3. History

**Hey!! SO, this is the next chapter. By the way, I have pictures of their mansions on my profile. I'll update the others soon. **

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own is my dog. Well, actually, not even. **

**EPOV**

"Come on Edward, we're going to be late!" yelled Emmett as he dashed to his Jeep.

"Emmett, the ceremony doesn't start till eight o'clock. It's seven in the afternoon. I think we have enough time to dawdle." said Jasper as he rolled his eyes at me while walking to the passenger seat of the car.

"Emmett, we all know know the reason you want to get their as early as possible is to see Rosalie." I said as I got in the back.

"No!...maybe...yes...besides, the food lines get pretty long too." he smirked as he pulled out of the driveway of his mansion.

Emmett, Jasper, and I have been really great friends since we were in diapers. Our families are one of the biggest companies in the marketing business, with my fathers' at the front. My father, Edward Anthony Mason Sr., owned Mason Incorporated and was also part owner of McCarty & Hale Company as he had helped Alexander Hale and John McCarty, Emmett and Jasper's fathers, financially build it.

My mother, Elizabeth Mason, was great friends with Helen McCarty, Ashley Hale, and as well as Esme Cullen.

Esme and Carlisle Cullen are the owners of a company that sells the best clothing for ceromonies, weddings, and anything that was formal occasion. Rosalie Cullen, Emmett's fiancée, was the model for this.

Rosalie was the adopted daughter of Carlisle, while Alice was Esme's adopted daughter as well. Esme, before marrying Carlisle, had owned an art decor and beauty products company. She had passed this on to Alice, who had Rosalie model this too.

They were-and still are- best friends with Isabella Swan, my family's enemy's daughter. Her father, Charlie Swan, owned Swan Interprise and they were constantly in competition with Mason Inc., for the number one slot in the marketing industry. I have never seen Isabella before, for her parents send her abroad to study.

Isabella's mother, Renée Swan, was a kind person to Ashley Hale and Helen McCarty. To my mother, she was despicable. Likewise, my mother was as well. Our familes have been disputing about so many things, that not many can remember the reasons why. Now, none of us can be remotly close to each other without getting into a fight...well, my parents for the most part.

"Hey, look! There's Kate!" exclaimed Emmett as he was waiting for the valet to come. I looked anxiously out of my window, hoping to catch a glimpse of her while trying to control my unruly bronze hair. We had finally arrived at the Business Ceramony, where the best of the best companies gathered and the most elite in each catagory were announced and reconized.

Kate Denali, the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen, was heir to Denali Co., which produced and directed the top block-busters of movie history.

Jasper stared at me, as if he could sense my emotions. "Thinking about Kate again, Edward?" he asked gently.

Emmett let out a cough, which was poorly disguising a smirk. "Too bad she doesn't think about you at all, Edward. She's going out with Garrett, whom I heard will be popping the question tonight during the ceramony."

I put on my poker face, carefully hiding the pain his words inflicted on me. "As long as she is happy and cared for as she deserves, then I will not interfere."

Emmett sent me a knowing look. "You won't interfere? Just like that time when you cut into their first date in Italy? Or when you 'accidently' nudged Garrett into the river while they were on his yaht partying? Or how about that time-"

"Enough, Emmett. If Edward says he won't intefere this time, then he won't. Now, hurry up and get out of the car."

I snorted, surprising them both. "Please. Emmett, you're about to marry Rosalie in a week or so. Jasper, you have been going out with Alice for two years. Can you blame me for wanting to be with somebody? Someone to share my life with? With Kate gone, I don't have a reason-"

Jasper stopped me short. "Quiet Edward. Just stop it. I can almost FEEL you're going through right now. Pity, rage, self-loathing, and much more. So, can you PLEASE control yourself for at least tonight? Who knows? Maybe Kate isn't for you at all."

Emmett chuckled. "Yeah, I bet the right girl is out there for you, wondering when her Eddie-poo will come for her."

I groaned. "Shut it, Emmett." And with that, we got out of the car and faced the millions of flashing light bulbs going off and on.

**That was pretty hard- I can never do EPOV right. Anyway, I know this chapter was a bit drab, but I needed it out there to show the realtionships between everybody. Review please! :) Thanks! **


	4. Announcements Pt 1

**Hey!!! So, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I blame school. :) Check my profile;I updated!! I just realized-I spelled Masen wrong. GR!!!! :/**

**DISCLAIMER: I own an Ipod..****Twilight****...****Breaking Dawn****....my library card and so much more.**

**BPOV**

4:00, my watch said.

I sighed and looked out of the window of my father's jet. I was finally about to arrive at Hanover, New Hampshire, where my parents lived. I was finally being able to come home after being sent abroad to study in England.

No matter how many times I had begged to my parents to let me come back home during the holidays to visit, they would never allow it.

The reason? Edward Anthony Masen.

My parents were deathly afraid that somehow we would meet and become friends.

Even though I had never met him before, save for that one evening, I already dispised him with a passion for being the only reason that was keeping me from those that I loved, including my two best friends, Alice and Rosalie Cullen.

But, finally, after turning eighteen and becoming a legal adult, I was "given permission" to come back to...adjust to my new life and how to learn to manage the family company.

After landing and getting my luggage, I was almost tacled to the ground, all with luggage, by a petite black-haired pixie.

"BELLA!!!!!" Alice cried as she almost made me lose my balance(not that I needed help to do that) and was halfway perched on top of me.

"Ohmygoodness,Bella,youhavenoideawhat'shappening!!Rosalie'sfinallytyingtheknotwithEmmettandJasperhas,beyondashadowofdoubt,askedmetomarryhim!!Andguesswhat?!?You-"Alice babbled on in one breath, never stopping long enough to pause.

The tall blond with the super-model looks and body came up next to her, chuckling as she cut her off."What Alice means to say is, welcome home yes, that you definitely have some catching up to do."

I laughed at Alice's pointed glare to Rosalie, who shrugged it off. "Thanks, Rose. So, when's this fabulous wedding of yours' to happen?"

Rose looked sheepishly at me while Alice beamed, which is never a great combination."Yeah....well...Bella,you DO know that I asked you to be one of my bridesmaids, and with the wedding only three days away..."

"Just tell her already, Rosalie!! No point of beating around the bush when she knows it's bound to happen anyway!" Alice cried as we walked out the airport and slipped into the red convertible that belonged to Rose.

"Well, you see Bella," Rose started as she drove out of the airport parkinglot and onto the freeway,"everything is ready other than your part which is-"

"I get to take to you to get your bridesmaid fitting and then go shopping!" Alice blurted from the backseat. Rosalie glared at her through the rear view mirror, while Alice looked back at her, no shame written on her face.

"Oh joy, Alice! I just can't WAIT for you to take me shopping for eight wonderful long hours! Imagine all the fun that we'll have!" I replied in my most sarcastic tone.

"That's the spirit, Bella!" Alice yelled,completely ignoring the tone I used much to my horror and Rose's enjoyment.

**Sorry, I lost the rest of this chapter, so I decided to just write this out for right now. I'll update again as SOON as I find that second part. :)**


	5. Announcemets Pt 2

**Hi! I am so sorry for not updating so soon...huh...that sounds strangly familiar..lol. Anyway, I had a major WB and I FINALLY got through it! =) So, here is the next chapter, which hopefully, is long enough. And again, please excuse any spelling and/or grammer errors. I don't have spell check...or Microsoft Word. =) **

**DISCLAIMER: It's ****Twilight**** by Stephanie Meyer, not edward_lover_456.**

**BPOV**

"Bella! Will you PLEASE just HOLD STILL?!?" scolded Alice as multiple needles were thrust into the dress I was wearing so that it can be fitted to her satisfiction.

"Alice!" I groaned. "Can I please get out of here? I've been standing here for two hours! TWO HOURS Alice! That's longer than my record of shopping with you!" I exclaimed in despair.

We were currently at some fancy-no doubt, expensive- wedding dress store that I have never heard of before, and I was standing upon some type of platform in a room decked out in mirrors of all shapes and sizes.

"We'll see about that." She muttered darkly, so softly that I wasn't sure I had actually heard it or not. "Anyway, we're about done here, right ?"

The ancient woman who was the seamtress walked around me, poking needles here and there, much to my irration.

"Yes,yes, I do think we are done here, Ms. Alice."

Alice shot up in the air from the chair with such vigor as I have never seen. " Thank you so much ! Hurry, Bella!" She all but practically yanked me down from the platform, causing the needles to shift and prick me, causing me to wince as I stumbled into the dressing room.

"All right Alice..." I carefully replied back, guessing at why she had suddenly become so energetic for.

~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~--~---~--~--~--~--~--~--~--

Five hours later, arms laddened with colorful, countless bags with fancy script on them, did I then waddle wearily through the doors of Alice's mansion.

"AH! Finally!" I groaned, letting go of the bags onto the floor.

"No need to 't that much, really." Alice scolded behind me. I ignored her as I sprawled on the shiny marble floor, not giving a care in the world who could see me like this.

"Bells! Get up from there!" Alice giggled as she sat down on a loveseat located in the foyer where we were.

"No." I grunted as I felt my eyes close on their own accord. " After shopping who-knows-how-many hours, I at least deserve the right to crash where I please."

I heard Alice laugh, probably at the childish display I was giving. "All right Bella, but I -"

Miss Alice?" I heard a voice say.

Probably one of the maids, I thought.

"Yes, Susan?"

"Would you like for me to..uh..carry your bags to your room?"

I laughed inwardly, imagining how she might be eyeing the many bags scattered upon the foyer.

"Thank you, Susan. Er..you might need some help though. Ask Cindy to help you and be sure to use the elevator."

"Of course."

I scooted over a bit as I felt the bags around me being lifted up into the air.

When the footsteps seemed far enough, Alice continued.

"As I was saying, I want to make a deal with you."

"Shoot."

"If you get up from the floor, I'll give you Pride and Prejudice for Christmas."

"Too far away."

"Oh, I see. Fine then." Alice retorted. "Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, AND Jane Eyre. ALL leather-bound with your name inscribed on a special book cover for each."

I could feel my resolve waver for a moment, and I was sure Alice could as well. Great.

It was time to gamble...did I mention I'm not the best poker player there is?

"No deal."Crap, my voice faltered at the end a bit.

Just as Alice was about to pounce at the oppurtunity, a bell-like laugh echoed through out the foyer.

"Oh, Alice. That is not the way to go with her."

I snapped my eyes open and looked to the front door.

Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were standing in the front door, all with an amused expression.

"HEY Bella! Guess Alice got to you with her obsessive addiction." boomed Emmett as they all walked in.

I smiled at him. "You got that right."

Rosalie walked gracefully to Alice's side, all the while I couldn't help comparing my self to her-she's mature, unlike some people who are on the ground, and she can actually make it across a room without finding something to trip on. Life can be so unfair sometimes.

Alice looked up to her from the seat, with Jasper next to her.

"Rosalie! Can you please explain then what is exactly the best way to convince her to get up?" cried Alice impatiently .

Rose chuckled. "Hi to you too."

"So, Bella..." she said as she striaghtened up, into what I recgonized as her "I'm-ready-to-take-on-anybody" stance.

"So, Rosalie..." I practically stammered at her. She knew my one and only weakness, which I was sure she would definitely use.

Rose smiled her enchanting smile, and Alice, sensing victory, looked as smug as a cat who has a mouse cornered.

"I'LL make a deal with you-all of the books that Alice offered, and I'll throw in a box of Ferrero Rocher."

"F-F-FF-Ferrero Rocher?" I gasped, my will crumbling away.

Rose nodded her head slowly, smiling at my defeated expression.

I sprang up from the floor, running toward the grand staircase.

"Well?? What are we waiting for? Let's go to Alice's room and try on the things we bought!" I yelled as I sprinted up the stairs.

"Well, this isn't what I planned...but OK!" Alice grinned as she followed suit, with Jasper next to her.

"Come on, Emmett." Rose said as they climbed up the stairs.

"But I want a box of Ferrero Rocher too.." whined Emmett as he was towed along.

**And there it is! And yes, the chocolate is important; it's crucial for the future chapters-you'll see why. =) So, I want to wish everybody a Merry late Christmas and/or Happy Holidays! =) I hope everybody has a great New Year's day and may you find your Edward/Emmett/Jasper/Jacob/Carlisle/Seth or Bella/Rosalie/Alice/Esme/Renesmee/Emily in the year 2009!!! =)...Are there any guys reading this? lol **


	6. AN

**Hey everybody! I'm really sorry for not updating in a while, but of course like most people, I've been busy with school. **

**So, I have decided to write out this whole story out instead of posting chapter by chapter as soon as I finished writing it. This means that I won't be updating until I have at least written some chapters in the notebook that I have it in. **

**Thank you so much for being so patient, and once again, I'm really sorry. **

**-Clumsy23**


End file.
